


Let Me Sleep

by Danxk



Series: #Howons [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: A one-shot fanfic for Howons, where Jaehwan is a singing drunkard and Sewoon is a beggar. Just kidding. He's a café owner actually.





	Let Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of lame lol

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> _"What could a drunk Jaehwan do?"_

 

* * *

 

 

 **“Sewoonie~”** Sewoon sighed as he heard Jaehwan’s voice over the phone.

“Are you drunk again?” He asked as he turned his phone’s speaker on and place it on the table as he does the final clean-up on his cafe.

“Noooo, of courshe nooooot!” Jaehwan replied on the other line with a giggle which annoyed Sewoon even more.

Sewoon sighed and picked up his phone, “Kim Jaehwan, I’ll be there in five minutes, try not to strip again if you see a hot lady. Okay?” then he hung up.

He looked up and sighed asking himself why did he even give his phone number to Jaehwan when Jisung warned him not to.

 

When Jaehwan, discovered the ecstatic feeling alcohol could give him he didn’t mind the hangover the next day. All he knew was that he enjoyed drinking. It started when they graduated in college, and had a little celebration with their friends, some of them are Jisung, Taewoong, Donghyun, Youngmin, Yongguk and Sihyun. It was a double celebration for they were immediately employed, except for Sewoon who started his own business. Ever since that day Jaehwan started drinking little after work until he starts drinking bottle by bottle when he gets frustrated because of work.

After that night, Sewoon haven’t crossed with Jaehwan, not until Sewoon decided to buy himself a new phone and there at the gadgets store he saw Jaehwan who told him he lost his phone and needed a new one. Later that day, they saw Jisung, Jaehwan excused himself to go to the restroom. That’s when Jisung found the chance to ask why they were together he warned Sewoon not to give his phone number to Jaehwan but he did anyway.

 

It was already dark when they parted ways, Jaehwan went to his newly found favorite club. While Sewoon was heading to his apartment. Hours passed Sewoon prepared himself for bed. When he was lying on his bed, Sewoon still couldn’t get Jisung’s face out of his mind as he warned him earlier that day, and he kept on wondering why, until a call from an unregistered number came in, startling Sewoon from his trance.

He answered the call and from that night on Sewoon’s sleep duration has been reduced and he learned that he should listen to Mother Jisung’s warnings.

Every now and then, a drunk Jaehwan would call him, in the middle of the night or at dawn sometimes laughing like a psychopath, sometimes crying like he’s in a drama.

 

His phone’s ringtone took him back to present. Sewoon looked at his phone’s screen.

Of course, who else could it be. Jaehwan’s name appeared on his screen.

He answered the call, “Yes, shut up Jaehwan, I’ll be there you dumbass don’t try to dance on the counter while I’m on my way!” then he hung up again.

He took one last look around, once he knew he was finished cleaning and arranging everything which needed cleaning he put his phone to his pocket, got his keys and put on his coat and went out after locking his cafe to look for a drunkard singing employee.

 

* * *

 

When he entered the club, the noise immediately caught his ears. With the number of people inside, it would be really hard to find a dumbass Jaehwan, but Sewoon has been here a lot times that it looked like he was a regular customer. He thanked all the gods and saints that his parents don’t live around the area or they could have removed him from their family tree.

He knew the spots where Jaehwan would be, he immediately went to the counter. He didn’t find him there, then he went to the benches on the darker spots of the room. There, he found an older guy with his arms around a guyer and smaller guy while the older’s free hand was on the smaller guy’s thigh. Sewoon could see that the older was squeezing the younger’s thighs.

Sewoon could have ignored it, in his years of living he’d seen worse. He was about to past by them when he heard his name.

He paused on his tracks, when he looked back, he focus on the male couple making out.

Then, he saw it. He immediately peeled off the older guy’s hands off Jaehwan who was dazed and half conscious on the bench.

“GET YOUR FCKING HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND.” O _kay that was a lie Jaehwan isn't my boyfriend. It just came out of my mouth._

Sewoon gave the guy a piercing look,which made the older guy flinch and stumble as he walk away. Sewoon was thankful that he didn’t need to do engage himself in anything dangerous.

 

 

Sewoon, seriously didn’t know what to do. He can’t drag Jaehwan because  he was at least a bit heavier.

This calls for drastic measures. He sighed.

 

“WHAT--” with a slap Sewoon woke Jaehwan.

“Don’t sleep on me dumbass.” Sewoon said but as he said it Jaehwan gave him a giggle and looked at him with dazed eyes, causing Sewoon to gulp.

But they needed to get out of the club first. He tried to get Jaehwan to his feet.

 

“Sewoon?” he looked up and saw Yongguk and Sihyun with Yongguk’s arm on Sihyun’s shoulders. Yongguk seemed to notice Sewoon eyeing his arm so he dropped it off.

“What are you doing here?” asked Sihyun his voice cracked a little. Probably still shy after being caught. But Sewoon decided not to push further and worry more on Jaehwan.

“Jaehwan is drunk again. Can you…help me take him to my car?” Sewoon asked ignoring the fact that he got turned on when Jaehwan leaned over him and placed a wet kiss on his neck, while helping him on his feet.

Yongguk recovered from his embarrassment and agreed to help.

Once Jaehwan was settled on the shuttle seat and ate some food and drank water, easing his drunkenness a bit, Yongguk and Sihyun went back to the club ㅡ well that’s what Sewoon thought but he saw them walking towards a dark alley. Yongguk slowly raised his hand to Sihyun’s waist as he looked back to Sewoon and grinned. Sewoon only smiled at that side of Yongguk.

Sewoon went to the driver’s seat. He reached to buckle up Jaehwan’s seat belt, when he was about to go back to his seat, Jaehwan grabbed Sewoon’s body. Before Sewoon could lose balance he adjusted himself. Until he was hovering over Jaehwan.

Sewoon wanted to ask what was wrong but Jaehwan’s lips were on his already, shutting him. Sewoon could still taste the alcohol on his mouth. Jaehwan was still tipsy and kissing Sewoon made him more dizzy.

Sewoon was barely aware of what was happening. He knew he shouldn’t take advantage of a drunk person. But he thought, _ _fuck it, I don’t have enough patience.__

Sewoon didn’t respond at first, a few seconds later, Jaehwan felt his seat being lowered and Sewoon pushing himself above him. Jaehwan started grinding himself beneath Sewoon earning a groan. He played with Sewoon’s hair as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Sewoon moaned as Jaehwan, although under him, leads. Jaehwan found his shirt’s hem and lifted it. Exposing Sewoon’s waist and tummy.

But Sewoon was faster, he was already cupping the younger’s hard on until he backs away from their kiss to gasp for air. __Sewoon’s hands were truly talented.__  Sewoon attacked Jaehwan’s neck this time, he can hear him panting mixed with his grunts and moans as he sucked and licked the skin between his neck and shoulder. Jaehwan stayed quiet for a moment, his breath steadying.

Sewoon was about to unbuckle Jaehwan’s jeans when he heard him snore. He paused, looked up to Jaehwan, he was about to ask if he’s seriously asleep, when the latter replied with another snore.

He released an exasperated sighed, _you are such a big dummy._ To his frustration he ruffled his own hair like a mad man He wanted to slap him awake again, but he knew better than waking up a dumbass like him.

Sewoon slumped above Jaehwan for seconds before deciding that he needs to take care of himself. . . _ _again.__


End file.
